Finally
by x-Tali-x
Summary: It takes after Taking Care, will the team find out what is going on between Nate and Sophie? How will they react? Read and review, this is my second Leverage fanfic, pairings: Nate and Sophie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Leverage or am I associated to it or TNT; this was made for pure fun only.

**A/N:** This one takes after **Taking Care **even through this one is more team center also deals with the reaction of the team to Nate and Sophie been together. I'm not sure about this one so if they seem a little out of character please forgive me, also thank you to everyone that reviewed **Taking Care** and well enjoy this one and let me know what you think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally**

A few weeks had passed by, since that memorable day that Nate had taken Sophie home. Of course the excuse he used that the time was that she looked 'sick' but Sophie now knew Nate had used that as a ruse, so he could tell her in private of his deep feelings for her. It was a day Sophie would long remember. Now they had all returned to their regular schedules and as predicted Nate had shown the others the new case that he had agreed to take.

Travel wise, their last operation saw them spending half their time in Portland, with the remainder being was performed in the busy financial district of Wall Street, New York ; and it was there that everything depended on Sophie's acting skills to ensnare an unsuspecting crook. Once again Sophie did not let the team down.

This time Valediction Financial Services was brought to its knees by Nate and his team; but in reality it was a front for an illegal money laundering service. Pretending to borrow money for "clients", the company was instead supplying incredibly convincing forgeries, but the loans were written in such a way so that the clients would end up losing everything they had. The company got to keep their cash, as well as write off the failed loans against tax and the client's entire life savings and property.

Sebastian Oliver III (as he called himself) and several associates were now in jails for very lengthy periods; thanks to the good work of Leverage Inc, and as well the affected families had their houses and everything that they had lost returned. In cash. Nate also decided to split up the remaining funds among those who suffered at the hands of Valediction Financial Services so they ended up in a much better position than before. Nate considered that only fair, after all the emotional suffering the innocent people had endured.

The team decided to celebrate in the manner that was becoming custom for them; they all returned to Nate's home where Eliot cooked "mission accomplished" feast for them all; growling at anyone who tried to get into 'his' kitchen. While Hardison was adding some new software tools to his arsenal, Sophie and Nate were in quiet conversation as Parker watched each of the members of the team keenly.

Parker might not have the wonderful skills of reading people like Sophie but she wasn't dumb, in fact during the last operation she was able to tell in minutes what it took Hardison a day to ascertain; that the money being supplied was a forgery. Lately however Parker had become quiet observant person and she had noticed a subtle change between Nate and Sophie.

While they still bantered back and forth as before, Parker noticed that they rarely fought with each other, or even raised their voices. Parker also noticed that they also had started arriving and departing at the office together and how Nate was often more on edge when Sophie in a potentially tricky situation not to mention. Parker also saw the smiles and light touches they would often give to each other; not to mention the looks.

The pretty blonde girl gave herself a satisfied smirk, knowing that something was definitely going on. As well she had a pretty good feeling as to what that something was. She stood up, watching how her colleagues were all busy in their own little worlds, and she stepped toward kitchen, watching their retrieval specialist chopping vegetables. It still surprised Parker how someone like Eliot; someone who could in seconds take down six guys without raising a sweat was so comfortable and had such excellent skills in the kitchen.

Eliot was keenly focused on the task at hand, having decided to make something special. He wanted to make sure that everyone was going to enjoy their dinner and he didn't noticed when Parker stepped into the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" Came Parker's innocent voice as she tried to peer into various pots and pans. Eliot practically jumped as she had startled him and instinctively he had his carving knife almost in a ready defensive posture.

"Jesus Parker, "Eliot complained. "You have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" He glared at her briefly before turning his attention back to his ingredients. "What do you want Parker? When I started I said that no-one comes in the kitchen while I'm here, and that includes you."

Parker smirked and took a seat at one of the stools at the kitchen counter and watched as Eliot resumed finely dicing a carrot. "Have you noticed anything different around here lately Eliot?"

He continued to dice and answered without looking up. "Not really, I mean…" he paused to consider her words and stopped chopping as looked up at Parker. "Now that you mention it, Sophie and Nate, they have been more…at peace with each other."

Parker nodded with a grin, which sometimes had the effect of scaring Eliot; that usually meant she was up to something. "Exactly my point," she replied. "Since that day that Nate give us the time, when he took her home….."

"I remember."

"Well they've changed," Parker finished.

"I'm almost afraid to ask changed how?" He asked, lowering his already soft voice so that they couldn't be overheard.

"I think something happened." Parker told him. "Between them. You haven't been watching them have you?"

Eliot shook his head in response.

"Well I have," she replied back. "And there is definitely something going on."

Eliot shrugged. "It's their private life Parker. If there is something going on…"

"There HAS to be!"

"…Then to tell they will either keep it private or tell us sooner or later."

Parker sighed and jumped from the stool leaving Eliot alone before returning to the living room. She decided to take the bull by the horns she sat on the edge of the coffee table looking at the couple. Nate and Sophie had stopped whatever conversation they were having and looked at the blonde who was smiling at them innocently; or at least with what she thought was an innocent smile. "Can we help you with something Parker?" Nate asked her.

"That depends," Parker said "Are you two together?" She asked them bluntly.

"PARKER!" Eliot cried out from the kitchen but it was too late, the question had already been asked.

Nate's blue eyes open wide as he looked between Parker's smirk and Eliot's look of outrage while Sophie's jaw literally dropped at the question. Even Hardison stopped what he was doing, his attention now most certainly on what was happening around him. Nate and Sophie exchanged a knowing look between each other collectively turning their attention back to Parker.

Sophie spoke first. "What makes you ask that?" she asked, her actress demeanor already at play, hoping to give nothing away in her body language.

"You two have been quieter lately," Parker said simply. "You rarely fight anymore and there are all these touchy looky things going on."

"Touchy looky?" Hardison asked and laughed.

Sophie and Nate exchanged another longer look before looking at Parker. "Well…" Nate started, not too sure what was going to come next. Parker had been blunt and so he decided he would be blunt in return. "Yes Parker, now that you mention it we are. We are together."

Parker grinned and stood up before walking back to the couch and returning to her seat. "Ha I knew it."

During their latest time off Nate and Sophie had taken the time to sort everything out between them. They had talked about their relationship, what they wanted and briefly how they would deal with it if their relationship came to the attention of the team. Now that Parker had brought the subject up they decided, as one, to have everything out in the open.

Hardison closed his laptop and looked up at Parker, with her insane but cute smirk. "Are you insane? Why did you ask them that?"

She shrugged. I wanted to know. Come on Hardison you noticed them too, you must have. We ALL have and everyone wanted to know if they were…."

Hardison raised a hand up in defense quickly "Easy Parker….take it easy….."

"Well," she resumed. "You all wanted to know but no-one had the guts to ask. So I have."

"It's their private life," Eliot said again, still in the kitchen.

Parker had that innocent child-like look again. "So what? Look at them, they aren't upset or anything." Parker shrugged again, not understanding why Eliot and Hardison were freaking out.

"Hell yeah I did noticed," Hardison added "But doesn't mean I am going to go and ask Nate and Sophie if anything was going on."

"But you WANTED to Hardison and don't you dare deny it. You and Eliot are just big babies. What's was the worst that could have happened? You guys are so soft."

Hardison rolled his eyes but decided to not push the subject. After a few minutes Eliot announced that dinner was ready and he personally served it on the already set dining table. Nate, Sophie, Hardison and Parker smiled as they all sat together. Being the gentlemen he was, but possibly also due to Parker's question, Nate made a show of pulled Sophie's chair out for her. She smiled sweetly at the public display of affection and thanked him before taking her seat. As if this meant something to her, Parker grinned at Eliot and Hardison who exchanged a look of exasperation between each other. As far as the boys were concerned they couldn't care if Nate and Sophie were together.

They all took their seats and Eliot announced the identity of that evening's gourmet delicacy. "I hope you guys enjoy it," Eliot said with self satisfied smile "Kamut pasta with fried tofu and mushroom vegetable stew."

Nate eyed the dishes appreciatively. "It looks great Eliot and I'm sure it will taste even better."

"Tofu? Why tofu?" Parker asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought of the offending ingredient.

"It's about time we start eating something healthy," he answered.

They enjoyed light and friendly conversation as they ate. Nate had been right it saying that it would taste even better that it looked. But they also enjoyed spending the time to catching up about things other than they work. Eventually the boys turned the topic of conversation around to football, leaving Sophie and Parker to talk among themselves.

"That day you were sick?" Parker asked with a laugh.

Sophie took a sip of her drink, slowly and responded. "What about it?"

"No-one would have believed it Sophie. The next day you never looked better."

Sophie raised her eyebrows, saying nothing so Parker continued.

"All I'm saying……" she started with a devilish look "...is that he must have magical hands or something."

"You are suggesting something?" Sophie asked.

Parker shook her head but simply laughed.

"I don't know what you're thinking Parker, but the truth is that you are right, I wasn't sick, or at least as bad as Nate made out. He just over reacted; all I needed was a rest and a day in bed."

Parker opened her mouth to say something but Sophie cut her off.

"DON'T say it Parker. Just……. Don't!"

Instead Parker remained silent, but she couldn't suppress a wink and a laugh.

As the boys continued to talk football, Parker decided to act. She stood, placing two fingers to the corners of her lips and let loose a loud and ear splitting whistle. All conversation stopped, all eyes locked on Parker who rewarded them with a typical 'Parker' smile. "Good, now that I have your attention I think that Nate and Sophie have something to tell us." She took her seat back and looked at the couple, smiling innocently once again. Nate looked around the table to find Eliot, Hardison and even Parker waiting for him to speak while a blushing Sophie had suddenly found her napkin very interesting.

"Yeah…well…Parker is right," Nate said simply. "Lets not rush things, but it's enough you know Sophie and I are together and happy. We have talked and solved some differences, and we have decided that it was about time we act as adults and stop our games. Now I know what you're thinking but our relationship is not going to interfere with any of our jobs, or with the team. We intend to keep this strictly adults here."

Sophie smiled and reached for Nate's hand, taking it in her own and gently running her thumb over his hand. "I hope you three are okay with this," Sophie said softly. "After all we are more than just a team and your opinions matter too."

"Hell yeah of course we are all okay with this," Hardison said quickly. "Are you joking? Come on guys we are just surprised that it took you two so long to get together. I mean all that sexual tension was driving us all up the wall."

Eliot tried to suppress a grin but nodded his ascent. "Finally!!! It's about time."

Parker simply, please with herself. "Well you already know my opinion about the romance thing." She then looked at Nate, and suddenly changed, her smile replaced by something a whole lot more evil. "But if you hurt her I'm coming after you Nathan Ford. And you'll be in a big trouble."

Nate had raised his hands defensively and just like that, evil Parker was replaced with the smile of an angel. He thought it amazing how far they all had come together. From five people that basically didn't trust another living soul on the planet they had together become this dysfunctional but caring family. "I wouldn't dare incur your wrath Parker." As if in answer he kissed Sophie on the cheek.

Eliot rose from his seat, holding his glass of orange juice glass a little higher. "I say this call for a toast." Soon enough the others had done the same, holding their glasses high in response. "To Nate and Sophie, now that they have stopped hiding….."

"FINALLY," Parker added before Eliot continued.

"I wish you two a life filled with love and joy together." Nate and Sophie were taken by surprise by Eliot's words but grinned at him. Now was Hardison's turn as he proposed his own toast.

"To happiness and may you never take anything for granted." They all nodded.

Parker raised her glass. "To friends, you know you can count on, and who will always be there for you. No matter how much you are screwing each other."

Shocked silence filled the room.

Sophie smiled and raised her glass "To Family, though not by blood, there are things that are tighter than blood."

Nate's turn. "To us all, one and all. We've come a long way. We've learnt how to trust one another. We've become friends, and as Sophie said we've become a family. We will always be here for each other." Once again they nodded and chorus of cheers was heard as the glasses clicked against each others, they all took a sip of their orange juice and took their seats again, but Eliot remained standing.

"I just want to add something. Nate I wish you all the good luck on this world because God forbids you if you ever forget a date or mix up Paris and Tuscany again. You better start taking note of dates because I wouldn't want to be on Sophie's bad side."

The group laughed, Nate and Sophie exchanged another knowing look and Nate knew that even through Sophie had slightly forgiven him he would never live the mix up down.

They resumed talking as before until it came time to start cleaning up. Hardison and Parker had offered to help Eliot, and this served to give Nate and Sophie a little privacy. Nate walked over to the large window of the living room and looked outside at the night sky. Sophie followed him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You know…." Nate said. "I was thinking that if we have this weekend free we could get away."

"Get away? To where?" Sophie had softly asked, happy that their 'secret' was now longer not a secret at all.

"Paris," Nate answered as he gently pulled away and turned so that Sophie was now standing before him. Leaning down he brushed his lips gently against hers. "I always loved Paris at night, with you," he told her.

"Then Paris it is." Her voice was just above a whisper jut enough for Nate to hear her answer.

The two stayed like that, Sophie in Nate's arms as they watched the night sky and the few stars. They were in their little world just simply enjoying a quiet moment between themselves; just a little moment. People always said that a picture is worth a thousand words, Hardison had decided to take a picture of the couple, as they were so completely lost in each other. A picture that he would be sure to give them. Indeed there was no further need for words. Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux were completely in love with each other and never before had either been so happy.


End file.
